Le portrait
by ptit-gateau
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, les enfants Pevensie sont finalement réunis. Malheureusement Susan n'arrive pas à retrouver le sourire. Elle se met alors à la peinture.


Mon premier one-shot, que se soit sur ce couple ou en général.

Evidemment je ne possède aucun des personnages, tout l'univers appartient à C. S. Lewis.

Un petit peu fluffy vers la fin, mais j'assume. Enjoy !

* * *

La guerre était finalement terminée, mais Susan n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier Narnia et toutes les aventures qu'elle y avait vécues. L'excitation du combat, l'euphorie de la victoire, le désespoir de la détresse. Mais surtout elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, lui.

Elle avait bien essayé, en Amérique, elle avait presque réussie. Mais Lucie et Edmund lui avaient raconté leur dernière aventure, et la rencontre entre lui et l'étoile qui allait devenir sa femme. A partir de ce moment, elle n'a cessé de comparer tous les jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient la cour.

Aucun n'avait sa peau tannée par le soleil. Aucun n'avait ses longs cheveux où y glisser les doigts. Aucun n'avait son regard chaud et étincelant. Aucun n'avait son accent agréable et rassurant. Aucun, à part lui, ne la regardait comme ce qu'elle était : une reine courageuse, une reine qui avait combattu. Tous la considéraient comme une chose fragile et vulnérable. Alors elle s'était renfermée, habité d'une nouvelle passion, la peinture.

Elle avait commencé par peindre les paysages narniens, tous plus fidèles les uns que les autres. Puis, elle avait peint la sorcière blanche, monsieur Tumnus, Ripitchip, l'armée du roi Miraz… Sa peinture la plus réussite était celle d'Aslan. Sa fratrie lui assurait qu'ils avaient l'impression que le lion majestueux allait descendre du tableau, qu'ils pouvaient sentir son parfum apaisant. Elle y consacrait ses journées, rajoutant caque jour une touche de couleur à la crinière du lion. Elle avait entièrement recréé le monde de Narnia et toutes ses aventures avec une précision incroyable. La seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas couchée sur la toile était évidemment le Roi Caspian. Ce roi qui était à présent marié à une autre femme qu'elle.

Mais une nuit, son visage lui apparu tellement clairement qu'elle ne pu faire autrement que de commencer une esquisse, puis de mélanger les couleurs, puis de rajouter les détails et enfin de faire l'arrière plan. Elle avait décidé de le mettre sur le passeur d'Aurore, d'après les descriptions d'Eustaches, qui étaient extrêmement précise, surprenant tous les autres. Il avait l'air d'un conquérant, les cheveux flottant au vent, les mains sur les hanches. Seul manquait son visage.

Toutes les fois où elle avait voulu compléter son tableau, une image d'un couple heureux apparaissait et les larmes coulaient à flot. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet homme. Lui l'avait oublié, elle aussi devait y arriver. Cette pensée tournant dans sa tête, elle dessina sa bouche… Sa bouche qui embrassait une autre femme… Le tableau resta inachevé. Susan recommença à travailler sur Aslan.

"Je t'aime, ma reine. Je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi et n'aimerais jamais plus."

Susan se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la voix de Caspian, elle en était sur. Jamais depuis trois ans maintenant, elle ne l'avait entendu aussi clairement. Elle aurait juré qu'il était tout près d'elle. Mais ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, ils étaient pour l'étoile. Et cela lui brisa le cœur un peu plus.

Son frère ainé essayait de la faire sortir, il lui présentait des garçons. Tous étaient éblouis par sa grande beauté, empreinte d'une douceur et d'une douleur inexpliquée. Susan se contentait de les comparer et de leur trouver des défauts.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je toujours pas près de toi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends, mon amour ?"

Cette fois-ci, Susan garda les yeux fermés, voulant conserver la voix près d'elle plus longtemps.

"Je ne peux pas te voir, ma reine. Je t'en supplie, rejoints moi."

Et toutes les nuits furent identiques. La voix du roi venait la hanter, si vraie, si présente qu'elle en aurait eu la chaire de poule si elle n'était pas devenu dépendante de ce phénomène. Jusqu'à une nuit…

"Donne-moi des yeux pour voir ta beauté donne-moi un nez pour sentir ton parfum donne-moi des oreilles pour écouter ta voix. Je t'en prie, Susan, termine moi !"

Elle alluma toutes les lumières et observa le tableau inachevé, toujours posé sur le chevalet. Accroché au-dessus de la cheminé, l'immense portrait d'Aslan la fixait de son regard protecteur. Elle eu comme l'impression que le lion répondait à son interrogation informulée et ressortit ses couleurs et ses pinceaux.

Le lendemain, elle convia sa jeune sœur pour lui montrer le tableau, et lui demanda de lui donner plus de détails sur le visage de son prince. La jeune fille accepta à contre cœur, sachant que sa sœur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire même si cela la détruisait.

Le tableau inachevé ne l'était plus et Caspian resplendissait de réalisme. Il était près à sauter du pont, son sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

"Comment fais-tu pour être encore plus belle, Susan ? Je ne le croyais pas possible, mais maintenant que j'ai de nouveau mes yeux, je m'aperçois que j'étais loin du compte. Mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ?"

La voix commençait à lui faire du mal. Son imagination lui jouait de vilains tours. Elle évitait de poser le regard sur sa dernière peinture et continua la peinture d'Aslan. Un trait d'or par-ci, un filet d'argent par-là, elle n'était jamais satisfaite.

"Ne veux-tu pas que nous soyons réunis ? Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire."

A partir de cette nuit, elle déposa le tableau princier dans la cave, là où il ne pourrait plus la harceler. Et elle ne fit plus de cauchemar, elle n'entendit plus la voix. Pourtant, elle s'enferma un peu plus, refusant de voir ses frères ou sa sœur, se concentrant de nouveau sur Aslan.

Une nuit, elle ne pu dormir. Elle s'en voulait de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un garçon, elle était bien plus forte que ça. Elle devait se ressaisir, réapprendre à vivre en communauté, rencontrer l'homme qui lui ferait oublier son idéal. L'éclairage public illuminait sa chambre d'une faible lumière, mais elle avait d'assez bons yeux pour voir Aslan secouer sa crinière et descendre de son cadre.

"Très chère enfant, c'est un plaisir de te revoir."

Les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues furent, pour une fois, des larmes de joie et elle se jeta sur le grand lion, pleurant dans sa crinière. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

"Je veux le revoir. Je veux habiter avec lui, même s'il ne pense plus à moins. Je veux le voir tous les jours. Je vous en supplie Aslan, même quelques minutes apaiseraient mon cœur."

"C'est faux, mon enfant. Cela ne ferait que te faire souffrir d'avantage, et tu le sais parfaitement."

Susan se redressa, sécha ses larmes et fixa le protecteur de Narnia.

"Je le sais, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour vivre sans lui."

"Et pourtant, tu es celle qui l'a mis loin de toi."

"Jamais de la vie, c'est vous, Aslan, qui aviez dit que je ne pourrais pas revenir à Narnia."

"Rappelle-toi bien, mon enfant. Et regarde autour de toi, tout Narnia est à tes cotés, sauf ton roi."

Sur ces mots, elle couru à la cave, serra contre son cœur le tableau et le ramena dans sa chambre. Aslan avait disparu, mais une phrase retentit dans sa tête.

"Ne veux-tu pas être réuni ? Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire."

Alors Susan dépoussiéra sa plus belle peinture, rajouta de la couleur là où il n'y avait plus autant d'éclat. Sa main, comme possédée, ajoutait des cicatrices sur le corps du roi, des rides sur son visage, de la couleur dans ses yeux. Tant et si bien que lorsque le jour se leva et que le soleil illumina le dessin parfait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était là devant elle. Posant sa paume sur le torse de l'homme, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, de tout son amour.

"Je veux être à tes côtés, peu importe le temps qui a passé, peu importe la personne près de toi, je veux simplement être dans le même monde que toi. Tu me manque tellement."

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une main bronzée par le soleil sortit de la peinture, attrapa la sienne et l'attira vers elle.

Dans un hurlement effrayé, elle tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un. La personne ne la relâcha pas immédiatement, au contraire. L'homme la serra dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'elle cru étouffer de bonheur. Rien qu'à son odeur, elle l'avait reconnu. Caspian était là, dans ses bras, et elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

"Tu vois, il te suffisait de demander, ma reine."

Elle s'éloigna de l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis des années. C'était la même voix rocailleuse, les mêmes yeux rieurs, les mêmes cheveux soyeux. Il avait simplement l'air plus vieux, tout comme sur sa peinture.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Susan, je ne pensais pas te revoir."

Ces mots la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle n'était pas censée revenir sur Narnia, et pourtant c'était là où elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait le sentir au fond d'elle-même.

"Mais comment est-ce possible ? Aslan a dit que je ne reviendrais plus jamais, tu l'as entendu."

"Certes, mais Aslan a bien compris que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, ni donner d'héritier à Narnia si tu n'es pas celle qui les porte."

"Mais… et l'étoile ? Ils m'ont dit que tu allais épouser Liliandine."

Caspian rougit, et fit les 100 pas, cherchant ses mots.

"Il est vrai que je me suis laissé emporter par sa beauté, et que j'ai dit quelque chose comme ça, à ce moment. Mais une fois, les choses au calme, elle n'était simplement pas faite pour moi. La seule faite pour moi et finalement devant moi, et je ne compte pas la laisser partir de si tôt."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, mais maintenant je me sens comme dans un rêve."

Caspian sourit légèrement et l'attira vers lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis près de 10 ans – ce qui était le cas. Susan sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, ses jambes flageolèrent et des milliers d'aiguilles lui traversèrent l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré ce baiser, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle eut l'impression qu'on arrachait un bout d'elle-même.

"Tu penses toujours que c'est un rêve ?"

"Je ne suis pas sure. Et si tu recommençais, juste pour voir ?"

Et avec un sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, le roi se pencha de nouveaux vers sa reine. Derrière eux, le portrait de la reine Susan, la Douce, souriant joyeusement dans son habit de guerre, les observait.


End file.
